Do You Love Me? Side Story
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Side Story dari DO You Love Me? Bagaimanakah kisah pertama saat ShikaTema dan bandnya ketemuan? Yang udah baca wajib review!


**Do You Love Me? (Side Story)**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Side Stroy: In My Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **Fic ini hanya sebuah fic biasa buatanku. Namun, **Naruto **adalah sebuah karya luar biasa dari **Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**.

**Summary: **Ini merupakan kisah masa lalu saat pertama ShikaTema ketemuan! Bagaimana ya? Apa yang terjadi saat itu? Akan kuketik sejenius (Pembaca: Gigi lu jenius!) **OTAKNYA SHIKAMARU!!!***author dikagenui Shikamaru*...-=-...

**A/N:** Diharapkan kepada pembaca sekalian untuk membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya agar mengetahui plot cerita ini. Gak baca juga gak papa kok. Dan agar lebih mengena lagi saat membaca, disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengar lagu yang ada di fic ini. Kalo gak juga gak papa. *author disepak pembaca karena kebanyakan ngomong*

**~ T . T ~**

**28 Juli 200xx (**Seminggu setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai**)...**

Hari yang sangat cerah. Begitu pikir seorang wanita berambut pirang berkuncir empat. Dialah Sabaku Temari. Yang biasanya dipanggil Temari oleh teman-temannya. Sekarang ia dan lima teman sejawatnya sedang berada di tempat yang paling indah di sekitar SHS Konoha. Yaitu bukit belakang sekolah.

"Temari, kalo aku bisa menggapai awan itu... Kamu mau gak menggapainya bersama aku?" tanya salah satu temannya yang berambut pink. Haruno Sakura.

"Hehehe..." jawab Temari tak jelas. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah cengiran kecil (?).

"Kenapa malah nyengir? Aku kan nanyanya betul-betul!" protes Sakura gusar sambil mengerutkan dahinya yang cukup lebar itu.

"Nggak kenapa-napa, kok. Aku hanya gak ngerti dengan apa yang kamu omongin." Jawab Temari sambil mencabuti beberapa rumput yang tumbuh disekitarnya.

"Huh. Aku kirain kamu ngerti!" gerutu Sakura yang saat ini sedang asyik memainkan beberapa kuntum sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Saku saku... Sampai kapan pun Temari gak bakalan ngerti dengan apa yang kamu omongin." Ucap gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang seperti Temari. Namun diikat satu ke atas dan panjangnya sampai ke pinggulnya. Yamanaka Ino. "Aku sendiri kadang suka gak ngerti dengan ucapan kamu." Sambungnya lagi.

"Nyindir, nih?" tanya Sakura sinis. Sambil mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah Ino.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Kita kan udah seminggu berada di sekolah ini. Kalian punya kesan gak terhadap sekolah kita?" tanya seorang wanita yang berambut coklat dengan panjang sebahu mengagetkan kedua temannya yang sedang beradu mulut itu. Matsuri.

"Karena ada kalian hidupku jadi berkesan." Jawab Temari sambil menerbangkan rumput-rumput yang dipetiknya (Rumput dipetik?) tadi. Kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat damai.

"Hahaha... Kau betul, Temari! Begitu ada kalian semua, aku jadi sangat senang. Hidupku jadi sangat berarti." Seru gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di samping Matsuri. Bernama Tenten.

"Ya. Tanpa kalian, band ini gak akan berdiri." Seru Tenten dan Temari bersamaan. Mereka memang pasangan friendship yang paling serasi.

"Makasih, ya." Ucap Temari sambil meringis.

"Don't problem." Jawab lainnya.

"Minna, udah hampir malam, nih. Kita pulang yuk." Ajak seorang lainnya yang berambut biru tua dan bermata lavender. Putri dari keluarga elit Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kita pulang sama-sama, ya?" tanya Sakura menyarankan.

"Sampai terakhir kita bersekolah di sini, itu akan selalu terjadi." Jawab Temari sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan disusul langkah kaki teman-temannya.

**~ T . T ~**

**Keesokan harinya, ruang band SHS Konoha...**

Sekarang adalah hari Selasa. Dimana siangnya akan diadakan kegiatan klub band untuk pertama kalinya dalam tahun ajaran ini. Dan di sinilah Temari dan teman-temannya berada. Di ruang band. Sedang menuggu seseorang yang akan menjadi pembina klub tersebut. Sarutobi Asuma-sensei.

"Maaf, menunggu." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba. Sehingga mengagetkan keenam personil Super Girlz, nama band Temari dan teman-temannya. Kemudian orang berjambang itu memasuki ruangan dan mempersilakan keenam wanita cantik itu untuk duduk dan setelah semuanya duduk, ia juga mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru.

"Ah, Asuma-sensei. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Baru terlambat sebentar saja." Balas Temari sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Sarutobi Asuma. Aku yang akan membimbing kalian dalam klub band ini. Aku mengharapkan band kalian bisa membawa nama SHS Konoha menjadi pemenang jika diadakan lomba band tingkat sekolah. Seperti para senpai-senpai kalian." Jelas Asuma sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Haha... Tentu saja, sensei." Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Dan kudengar, kalian ini cukup berbakat dalam bidang musik. Dan juga pernah memenangkan perlombaan dicabang ini, ya?" tanya Asuma memastikan. Kini ia menghidupkan sepuntung rokok dan menghisapnya.

"Benar sekali, sensei." Jawab Ino dengan PDnya.

"Wah. Kalau begitu bagus, dong. Semoga saja kalian bisa menjadi band yang tenar kelak. Makanya, aku berada di sini untuk melatih kalian agar lebih bisa mengembangkan diri kalian." Papar Asuma.

TOK TOK...

"Yurushi ku. Benarkah ini ruang band?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba sambil memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Dengan rambutnya yang bagaikan nanas, membuat Temari tertawa.

"Hahaha... Kepalanya lucu." Bisik Temari ke Tenten sambil tertawa.

"Permisi..." seru kelima orang lainnya dari luar pintu. Kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang berisi segala jenis perlengkapan alat musik itu.

"Ah. Kalian sudah datang rupanya." Sambut Asuma semangat begitu melihat kedatangan keenam lelaki berwajah tampan tadi.

"Maaf terlambat." Kata lelaki berambut nanas tadi sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Silakan duduk." Suruh Asuma sambil menunjuk beberapa kursi kosong di samping tempat duduk Temari.

"Baiklah. Sebelum ini, aku ingin kalian semua memperkenalkan diri dan menyebutkan posisi kalian di band kalian. Jangan lupa nama band kalian juga, ya." Jelas Asuma sambil melirik sebuah kertas yang berisikan nama-nama siswa tersebut. Ia ingin tahu dengan pasti, mereka itu seperti apa, sih?

"Dimulai dari leader band... Yang cewek dulu, deh." perintah Asuma kepada Super Girlz.

"Eh? Aku? Emm... Nama saya Sabaku Temari dari kelas 1-C. Saya bertugas sebagai vokalist dan bassist. Nama band kami adalah Super Girlz." Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Cewek gak pantes punya band." Gumam si nanas yang duduk di samping Temari. Sehingga dengan jelas Temari dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Painappuru." Tanya sekaligus olok Temari.

"Kau bilang aku apa? Painappuru? Aku punya nama tauk!" balas lelaki itu sambil melirik Temari tajam. Dengan berbisik tentunya.

"Apa peduliku? DASAR, PAINAPPURU!" olok Temari. Dan dikalimat terakhirnya, ia meneriakkannya dengan keras. Membuat seisi ruangan memandangnya.

"Ada apa, Temari-san?" tanya Asuma heran.

"He? Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Lanjut aja, sensei." Ucap Temari kemudian tersenyum paksa.

"Huh. Mendouksei ga..." keluh lelaki itu.

Setelah memperkenalkan semua personil Super Girlz, saatnya memperkenalkan personil band satunya.

"Nama saya Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 1-B. Saya bertugas sebagai vokalist. Namun, saya juga bisa bermain semua alat musik. Nama band kami adalah Aqua Timez." Ujar Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri dengan coolnya.

"Ooh... Jadi namamu Shikamaru, ya? Kenapa gak painappuru aja?" tanya Temari bergumam ke Shikamaru.

"Urusai." Suruh Shikamaru tanpa memperhatikan Temari yang mencibir.

"Huu... Sok keren! Padahal kerempeng!" ejek Temari sambil memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Rese banget sih, lo!" teriak Shikamaru lumayan keras. Membuat seisi ruangan tersebut kaget kembali.

"DA!" gumam Temari tak peduli.

"Sudah-sudah. Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun. Jangan berantem di sini." Lerai Asuma.

"Iya, nih. Lo kayak anak kecil aja." Sambung teman Shikamaru yang bernama Neji kepada Shikamaru.

"Sumimasen." Ujar Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Tenten sambil berbisik di telinga Sakura yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Nggak tahu, tuh." Jawab Sakura tak tahu. 'Cowok yang ada di bandnya Shikamaru-kun, dia yang nabrak aku dulu.' Batin Sakura mengingat-ngingat kembali peristiwa saat ditabraknya ia oleh seorang lelaki berambut ayam saat pulang sekolah dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah (Baca chapter 7).

"Sabar, ya Tem." Ujar Tenten menenangkan Temari.

"Gak papa kok." Ucap Temari membuat Tenten kembali tenang.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan perkenalannya." Ucap Asuma.

Perkenalan anggota band Aqua Timez lainnya pun berjalan lancar. Tak ada komentar seperti tadi lagi. Namun, tetap saja Temari dan Shikamaru masih sama-sama marah.

'Ternyata lelaki bernama Neji itu masuk klub band juga, ya?' pikir Tenten ketika melihat Neji. Lelaki yang pernah disangkanya mengintipnya (Baca chapter 5).

"Baiklah. Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian dulu. Apa kalian sudah mempunyai lagu ciptaan sendiri?" tanya Asuma ke kedua band tersebut.

"Kami sudah punya, sensei." Jawab sang emo berambut merah sekaligus manajer Aqua Timez dan ototou kedua Temari, Sabaku Gaara.

"Kami juga punya." Jawab Temari tak mau kalah. 'Aku akan mengalahkan kalian!' tekat Temari dalam innernya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dengan ini, kalian bisa menampilkannya sesuai karakter kalian masing-masing. Aku ingin Aqua Timez untuk menampilkan lagu ciptaan kalian itu." Ucap Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Yosh, sensei!" teriak Naruto. Yang merupakan personil yang paling hiperaktif di bandnya. Dia pun mengambil posisi pertama yaitu berhadapan dengan satu set drum. Dan disusul teman-temannya.

Kemudian berbunyilah beberapa instrumen dari Sai yang merupakan keaboardist. Dan beberapa tabuhan drum dari Naruto serta bunyi bass dari lelaki berambut ayam bernama Sasuke.

**~ T . T ~**

**Itamu basho wa dare ni mo iwanai**

**Isogu kokoro ga kakushita yume wo**

**Kowaresouna hitomi de mitsumeru**

**~ - ~**

_I won't tell anyone where I hurt_

_Or the dreams that my harried heart hid_

_I gaze at you with eyes that are about to break_

**~ T . T ~**

Terdengar musik bass dari Sasuke. Namun terdengar pelan. Kemudian sang vokalist bernyanyi lagi. Mungkin bagian reffrainnya.

**~ T . T ~**

**Osaekirenai CHIKARA dake**

**Hanasazu ni tobitatsu**

**Meguri ai ga ugokidasu**

**Unmei wo hayamete**

**~ - ~**

_My controllable power alone_

_Flies out without leaving me_

_A chance meeting begins to move_

_Hastening our destiny_

**~ T . T ~**

Kemudian terdengar lagi musik intronya. Asuma yang melihat kemampuan mereka langsung tercengang. 'Keren.' Pikirnya.

**~ T . T ~**

**Jibun wo dakishimeteru ryoute wo**

**Kimi no tame ni hodoite mirukedo**

**Todokanai sabishisa ga aru dake**

~ - ~

_For yous sake, I'll try letting go of_

_The two hands embracing me,but_

_There only exits a loneliness that won't reach you_

**~ T . T ~**

Kali ini, seperti terhipnotis, Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya begitu melihat sang mantan pacar (Baca chapter 2). Namun kali ini ia juga sepertinya terkesima begitu melihat Sasuke. 'Keren juga ya?' pikirnya.

Begitu juga Tenten. Ketika melihat Neji, ia langsung bermuka merah tak karuan. Semenjak kejadian memalukan alias permintaan maaf Neji tempo hari (Kalau dari hari ini, bisa dibilang kejadiannya 3 hari yang lalu.). Mungkin saat ini ia menjadi fans Neji. Namun tak ingin ia ungkapkan secara langsung.

Sama seperti kedua orang itu. Hinata juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Dia sangat terkesima dengan penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat keren (Tapi authornya enggak kok! *author dilemparin tomat busuk oleh pembaca kemudian dirasengan Naruto dan dijyuuken Hinata*).

Ino juga sama. Ia yang baru melihat Uchiha Sasuke langsung terpana karenanya. 'Ini umpan yang bagus!' inner Ino (Sebelum suka ama Sai, ia itu suka sama Sasuke dulu.).

Namun berbeda dengan Temari. Ia malah merenggut. Seperti sangat tak suka ia ketika melihat penampilan Shikamaru dkk. 'Huh. Sok keren sekali?' pikir Temari.

Shikamaru kembali bernyanyi. Dengan musik yang mengiringinya semakin menjadi. Membuat semua wanita yang melewati ruang band tersebut berhenti dan menonton mereka. Langsung saja mereka disukai para gadis. Terutama untuk Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Banyak yang sangat menyukai mereka (Walah!).

**~ T . T ~**

**Kazoekirenai negai nara**

**Azayaka ni hikiyose**

**Kanau you ni furesugita**

**Setsunasa ga kienai**

**~ - ~**

_If it's your countless wishes_

_Draw them towards yourself brilliantly_

_So that they'd be granted, I touched them too much_

_The pain of it will not fade_

**~ T . T ~**

Shikamaru berhenti lagi. Dan saat ini musik terdengar mengalun dengan semakin meriah. Matsuri juga merasa kalau penampilan mereka bagus. Gaara dengan pandangan senangnya menatap kawan-kawannya kemudian ia menatap Matsuri (Slight GaaMatsu!!!)

Kemudian reffrain dinyanyikan lagi. Menuju klimaks lagu ini. Semakin banyak pula para penonton yang berdatangan. Mereka adalah para murid dan guru yang baru pulang setelah mengadakan kegiatan klub.

**~ T . T ~**

**Osaekirenai CHIKARA dake**

**Hanasazu ni tobitatsu**

**Meguri ai ga ugokidasu**

**Unmei wo hayamete**

**Semete kimi ga kakenukeru**

**Isshun wo oshiete (1)**

**~ - ~**

_My controllable power alone_

_Flies out without leaving me_

_A chance meeting begins to move_

_Hastening our destiny_

_At the very least, tell me the moment_

_When you will run through_

**~ T . T ~**

Selesailah lagu tersebut dengan berdendangnya musik intro lagu ini. Semua memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah. Sepertinya dalam latihan pertama mereka saja, sudah banyak yang menyukai. Bagaimana jika kalau sudah terkenal ya?

"Owari." Ucap Shikamaru. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang menghampiri Asuma-sensei.

"Bagaimana, sensei? Keren gak?" tanya Naruto dari tempat duduknya.

"Awal yang bagus. Sepertinya banyak yang suka." Jawab Asuma sembari tersenyum.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!" ucap Shikamaru and friends kompak.

"Selanjutnya, Super Girlz." Seru Asuma dan mempersilakan Temari dkk untuk bernyanyi.

**~ T . T ~**

**dareka no tame nagasu NAMIDA**

**irino youni hoo ni tsutau**

**sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de**

**"yasashisa" to ukeirete**

**kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru**

**hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora**

**taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudukeru?**

**~ - ~**

_The tears shed for someone_

_Flow down my cheek like a river_

_Don't dismiss it as "Weakness"_

_Accept it as "tenderness"_

_You make me even forget to breathe_

_Only the sun is shining in the sky I found in your eyes_

_What do you keep searching for?_

**~ T . T ~**

Musik tersebut terdengar seperti musik lagu berirama salsa (Emang ada ya??). Ditambah lagi dengan tarian salsa Temari yang sangat indah. Membuat lagu tersebut menjadi cukup bagus. Kali ini ia tak memakai bassnya.

**~ T . T ~**

**kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi**

**anata ni ha kitto mieteta**

**jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to**

**anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru**

**yume ni todoke ai no honoo**

**yurayura shinkirou koete**

**sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo**

**sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo**

**mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS**

**~ - ~**

_That day I stared in the mirror and swore_

_I was definitely seeing you_

_There were even wings on my back_

_As you change the world changes_

_The flame of love delivered in a dream_

_Passes through a flickering mirage_

_Light in the sky, water on the earth_

_And strength in that heart_

_An angel that struggles towards the future___

**~ T . T ~**

Setelah bagian reff dinyanyikan, kini Temari berhenti sebentar. Musik intro pun berbunyi kembali. Temari semakin bersemangat menyanyikannya. Asuma juga ternyata sangat suka dengan penampilan Super Girlz.

'Cih! Jangan pake acara memikat hati, deh!' pikir Shikamaru jengkel.

**~ T . T ~**

**nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou**

**mayoi wo suteta anata no hane watashi no kaze wo tsukamu**

**takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi**

**itami ga mazari au kako wo**

**furikiretara soko ni genshoku no niji**

**~ - ~**

_If my desires could be fulfilled I would probably choose to become the wind_

_And catch hold of your wings that have thrown away hesitation_

_Racing heart and feelings of fear_

_If I can break free of the past that is blended with pain_

_A rainbow of primary colours will be there_

**~ T . T ~**

Musik kembali berbunyi. Namun makin meriah lagi dengan arransemen dari Hinata dan bunyi gesekan biola dari Sakura. Dan saat ini para pria-pria yang melihat mereka mungkin akan menyukainya.

'Cantik, ya?' pikir Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka menyanyi.

Temari pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Dengan sedikit memperkeras suaranya.

**~ T . T ~**

**ichibyou goto ni sekai wo kaeru**

**kizami dashita ai no kodou**

**JIRIJIRI moeagaru negai**

**umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo**

**oimotomeru tsuyosa ga**

**yami wo terashite yuku ANGELUS**

**~ - ~**

_In that particular instant you change the world_

_The pulsation of love that you carved out_

_The desire that flares to life with scorching heat_

_The impossible dream deeper than the ocean_

_The strength that you pursue_

_An angel that lights up the darkness_

**~ T . T ~**

Musik sekarang berdendang semakin panjang dan meriah. Semakin mencapai ke klimaksnya. Naruto yang memang suka musik berirama cepat seperti itu jadi ikut bergoyang-goyang. 'Lagunya asyik!' komennya dalam hati.

'Wanita itu... Bisa main biola rupanya.' Pikir Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura bermain dengan sangat handal.

'Gak nyangka aku. Dia bisa main drum. Cewek tomboy!' pikir Neji seraya memperhatikan Tenten dan Super Girlz.

'Sugoi.' Pikir Sai sambil tersenyum sangat-sangatlah tak jelas.

**~ T . T ~**

**"hashiri tsudukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..."**

**anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru**

**yume ni todoke ai no honoo**

**yurayura shinkirou koete**

**sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo**

**sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo**

**mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS**

**jyounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite (2)**

~ - ~

_"If I continue to run, I think I may fly..."_

_As you change the world changes_

_The flame of love delivered in a dream_

_Passes through a flickering mirage_

_Light in the sky, water on the earth_

_And strength in that heart_

_An angel that struggles towards the future_

_Take the shards of passion into your hand_

**~ T . T ~**

Selesailah lagu tersebut dengan sebuah intro yang manis dari alat musik yang dimainkan mereka. Mambuat semua tercengang-cengang. Para lelaki memberikan tepuk tangan yang sanagt meriah kepada mereka. Yang wanita juga begitu.

"Arigatou desu ne." Ucap Super Girlz bersamaan.

"Penampilan kalian sangat bagus! Kalian adalah band-band yang nantinya pasti akan mengharumkan nama sekolah dan nama Konoha." Ucap Asuma bangga.

"AMIEN." Ucap semua serempak.

"Baiklah. Untuk pertemuan hari ini, kita sudahi dulu. Hari Jumat nanti kalian latihan lagi ya. Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Selamat siang." Ucap Asuma-sensei menyudahi latihan.

Para penonton pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Asuma juga pergi meninggalkan Aqua Timez dan Super Girlz di ruangan itu.

"Kita pulang, yuk!" ajak Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Ah. Iya ya. Gaara, neechan balik ama temen-temen aja, ya? Kamu pulang sendiri aja." Jawab Temari kemudian meminta izin kepada Gaara.

"Terserahlah." Jawab Gaara cool.

"Oh, ya! Eh, nanas! Menurut lo, penampilan kami tadi keren gak?" tanya Temari sambil menyikut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak menanggapi. Kemudian bergumam, "Merepotkan."

"Cih! Eh, nanas! Lo jangan sok jaim gitu deh!" omel Temari kepada Shikamaru.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti.

"Lo kalo ditanya jawab dong!" bentak Temari marah.

"Duli amat." Jawab Shikamaru cuek. Kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Temari dan lainnya. Menuju keluar ruang band dan beranjak ke parkiran sekolah.

"DASAR PAINAPPURU!!! Kepala NANAS!!! Nyebeliiiiiinnnnn!!!!!!" teriak Temari dengan suara yang sangat keras ditambah lagi ia memakai mikrophone.

"Udahlah, Tem. Pulang, yuk." Ajak Ino lembut.

"Kami pulang dulu." Seru Matsuri ke Sasuke dkk.

"Kita pulang juga! Gue udah lapar, nih." Ajak Neji dan beranjak pergi bersama teman-temannya menyusul Super Girlz yang pulang duluan.

-

-

-

**Side Story: Selesai**

**~ T _ T ~**

Selesai deh, side storynya. Sebenarnya sih, aku males buat ginian. Tapi malah aku dapet ide. Ya udah, kubuat aja. Sebenernya mau satu fic ama yang Do You Love Me? Tapi malah kubuat lain fic. Tak apalah! Tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Langsung aja ya, ke bagian pemberitahuan judul lagu. Lagu bernomor urut **(1) **berjudul **Hitomi no Tsubasa **dari **Access **dan merupakan soundtracknya **Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch Op3. **Dan yang nomor **(2) **berjudul **Angelus **dari **Bounce Back **dan merupakan soundtracknya **InuYasha Op6. **Sekian dulu lah penutupnya. Sampai jumpa di fic alay lainnya. Jangan lupa untuk mereview fic ini. Sampai jumpa lagi!!!


End file.
